Random Chance - ランダムチャンス
by WhatsUpBruh
Summary: Being the twin sister to Kakashi Hatake, a rule obsessed and socially inept brother? Not fun. On the other hand, learning to blow shit up and use chakra? Very fun. The rest of it? Not so much. Semi-SI/OC Insert


**Disclaimer:** This goes for the entire story: _I do not own Naruto_

**Summary:** Being the twin sister to Kakashi Hatake? Not fun. However, learning to blow shit up and use chakra? Very fun. The rest of it? Not so much.

**A/N:** This will be my only personal message unless I have something important to say or questions to answer as time goes on. First of all, thank you for taking the time to read this story. It is, after all, my first fanfiction so please treat me kindly. Secondly, I have been inspired to write this by the numerous other works in the SI subcategory. Although this isn't technically an SI, it is an OC insert, with the same set up as an SI. Thirdly, I'm trying to stay away from a Mary-Sue (and Katsumi will most likely be that, since, I don't know, she knows the future of the world and a bunch of intel about how to use chakra and stuff) but it will probably become inevitable. The least I can do is make her play the average Joe. That, and her character is a bit childish. She will grow, so please know that the Katsumi now won't be the Katsumi of three chapters from now. Fourthly, I actually really wanted to do a fic in another hidden village but alas, Kakashi drew me in. Last thing, keep in mind that Katsumi's thoughts aren't reality. Know that this story will get better with time as I have time to mature my writing! Updates will come every Friday or Saturday.

*Makeru/負ける = Lose

*Katsumi/勝美 = Beautiful and victory (Katsu alone just means victory)

Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Random Chance <strong>

_**1**_

* * *

><p>"Wake up," an unfamiliar voice told me earnestly. I groaned, feeling all too sleepy to dare even think of waking up. Besides, it felt cold out of these warm blankets. Still, even as I made no moves to comply, the voice continued to persist, this time becoming an actual person with hands that came to shake my body. Mumbling out a slight curse word, I opened my eyes only to see grey dark eyes staring warily into my own. Suddenly, it hit me.<p>

That's right. I don't live in the type of world where I could sleep in until 7 and still be on time at school. I mean I used to but alas death had ruined that for me. And I guess rebirth brought on the torture that is waking up early in the morning just to do crazy exercises that only people in _this_ world could accomplish.

Don't get me wrong, living inside of the Narutoverse isn't _that_ bad, I mean it could be worse. I _could _be the twin sister to Kakashi Hatake, oh _wait_. Hm, it _can _be that bad. Considering that is my current reality. Yup, Kakashi Hatake just so happens to be my twin brother, and it happened just recently too. Until a few months ago, I had been living in my original world when the tragedy of my death struck. Miraculously, I was imported into a body, this new body, that just so happened to be kin to Kakashi Hatake of the Naruto series I'd just so been in adoration with. I guess, in a way, this is my heaven. Or at least I thought so. But ghosts shouldn't be able to feel exhaustion or the burning of sore muscles. Or should they? Too often I found myself debating whether this was all just a big dream because really, me being the Narutoverse for _real_? Impossible!

Anyway, I never got to meet Kakashi's old man. As it turns out, another Katsumi had been living in my place when I suddenly got transported in. This Katsumi was kind of a stupid, childish girl, if what Kakashi said after I'd arrived was any indication.

"You've changed," he had said, eyes dark, frown placed firmly on his lips, "you've really changed. You're actually getting good at math." What was funny was that math had been my favorite subject, and thus what was being practiced in school was suddenly all too easy, almost to the point of mind numbing. But then again, the fact that practically everyone in my class ignored me. I'm assuming it's thanks to Sakumo's notoriety, that or Katsumi had already established herself as a shy person.

Nevertheless, Kakashi continued to scowl at me and I sighed, sitting up in bed as long silver-white hairs cascaded over my face. Blowing out a huff of annoyance, I flipped them away, bringing my hand to rub at my eyes, yawning in the process.

"Ka-kun," I mumbled before wrapping my hands around his own, "it's my day. I get to sleep in and you're breaking the compromise."

This compromise, in his defense, was freshly made two weeks ago when he continued to shove me in the direction to train, even as I shoved back in the direction to sleep. Frustrations between us had gotten so high, he'd even stopped talking to me altogether until I proved to him that my grades for the physical side of things were improving. That, and we negotiated out a compromise. However, I knew Kakashi had the ability to remember full entire conversations, so he _must've_ known that today was _my_ day.

"I'm leaving on a mission," Kakashi replied with briskly, triggering a pout on my behalf, "I won't be home for a few days and I need you to take care of yourself. Meaning," Kakashi rubbed the bridge of his nose, "do _not_ eat only sweets. It's bad for your health and will only slow you down."

I rolled my eyes, "Ka-kun, I can take care of myself. I've done it before."

"And how well did it go last time?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Perfectly fine," I challenged with.

"You were late for the Academy for the entire week I was gone," Kakashi replied with, voice monotone and simple.

"Ka-kun, have faith," I mumbled out, "That was five months ago, I'm older and wiser now." About twenty-three years old now, Kakashi, believe me. See, the thing about it is that I could partially remember everything Katsumi experienced. The only thing I had no recollection of was the time spent with Sakumo. He was a complete mystery. But at least I could already see how Katsumi and Kakashi got along. Katsumi was rather bold in front of Kakashi, while being painfully shy in the public eye. Kakashi got a bit sweet at times, but his usual self was usually what you got.

He said nothing, just huffing out a sigh, turning his back to me as he headed toward the door. Frowning at how cold he was being, I jumped out of bed and leapt at him, my arms coming to encircle him. With a soft voice, I murmured out, "Come home safe, 'kay?"

His reply was only the barest of nods before he slipped from my grasp and left me to wonder in the middle of our bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Random Chance<strong>

* * *

><p>Later that same day, I sat twiddling my thumbs, staring out the window in pure, utter boredom. Today we were learning about different types of genjutsu. I mean, really, I though heaven wasn't supposed to be annoying. Like, it was supposed to be purely paradise. But no, I got a grouchy brother, and annoying, unnecessary lessons. Perhaps this was hell instead, or even limbo? Heck, I didn't know and in all honesty, I didn't care much. I never have been afraid of the unknown much. Mostly because I enjoyed living simply. Things like questioning the universe just wasn't my type of thing.<p>

Nevertheless, I _did_ wish for this torture to end soon, but by looking at the clock I knew the end wasn't neigh. I huffed out a sigh, doodling in my notebook of all the things I would rather be doing than this. Eating shrimp was of the things drawn. At the thought of food, my stomach involuntarily growled. If only class would end. I slammed my head against the desk, my groan only outmatched by the droning of the teacher's voice. Itobi-sensei just wasn't a good lecturer. He was old, and couldn't hear very well, making what could be easy quick lessons into long, agonizing torture. Though, to be honest, I had a conspiracy about that.

Itobi-sensei was just boring to weed out the weak! Sadly, no one ever left the class to prove me right. It was near to impossible to drop out during war time. He was the best teacher they could manage when all the higher ranking shinobi were out fighting in the war. I mean, I _guess_ he got the job done. But I still didn't like him.

"I'm here!" A voice had suddenly shouted and I jumped up, face coming up from the top of my desk to almost meet the gaze of _him_. Obito Uchiha, in all his burning glory of lateness, arrived, breathless as he usually was and grinning like a buffoon. Before legit eye contact was made, I swiveled away, focusing purely on my rather crappy drawings.

"Obito-kun," Itobi-sensei murmured, distaste clearly in his voice, "You're late again and missing valuable information that is for key use in your future."

_Yeah_, _whatever_, I thought to myself, _Obito is BA in the future, like some genius or some shit._

"Sorry," Obito replied with, sounding sheepish, "I'll focus now, no worries!"

"You better," Itobi-sensei bit out sternly, before saying, "Take a seat next to Hatake-kun. I don't want you chatting with your neighbor like usual."

Inwardly, I cringed. It's not like I didn't like Obito, in fact I really liked him. I could see a bit of myself in him. However, while seeing myself in him, I could also see his end. And, okay, call me a wimp, but I just couldn't help getting a little teary eyed.

"Alright!" Obito said cheerfully enough before making his way over to me. I watched him carefully, nervously anticipating the point in which he would reach me, "Hi, I'm Obito Uchiha," he was saying to me and I coughed, turning shyly, painfully, to face him.

"I'm Katsumi Hatake, nice to meet you," I mumbled out, my entire face probably redder than a cherry tomato. Hng, food… Focus!

"Oh? What's the Kanji?"

Suffering inwardly, I wrote it carefully on my notebook: 勝美.

"Beautiful win?" Obito asked and as I got a closer look at him, I saw that he was smiling. As calmly as I could, feeling my heart pound roughly within my chest, I nodded.

Then, as best as I could, I did my best to focus more on the lesson. I prayed he wouldn't talk to me anymore, as even now I could see his final moments. With a small pout I tuned into the discussion Itobi-sensei was having with everyone.

"So, now that we all know about genjutsu and ninjutsu, can anybody tell me what we'll be learning next? It will be on the final."

I raised my hand, before I could think better. Itobi-sensei's eyes centered in on mine and with a small, sadistic grin, he smiled. Oh how he loved seeing me fail. Well, I wouldn't give him the chance.

"Yes, Hatake-kun?"

"We'll be learning the E rank techniques. The Transformation Technique, Body Replacement Technique, and the Clone Technique are included. We'll then be tested on them so that we can graduate and become Genin."

"Hm," Itobi-sensei's eyes looked thoughtful before he nodded, "Hatake-kun is correct."

"Woah," Obito whispered, and I whipped around to look at him, "You're pretty smart, Hatake-san."

"Katsumi," I murmured, trying to shove the nervousness deep within me. In all honesty, I had felt the same about Kakashi but as I got used to being around one of my obsessions, it got easier to treat him as just an annoying brother. Hopefully it would be the same in this case. Because if life continued on the same way the story went, then I'd be seeing him a lot more when he was on my brother's team.

"Oh, you can call me Obito too, Katsumi-san," he replied with and I distantly nodded as I wondered to myself why he was actually being so nice to me. I mean, everyone else just kind of ignored me but he was different. Obito had always been kind though, even in the manga as a kid. Maybe he just defied social norms?

"Alright," I settled on saying before turning back to doodling, hoping that would make him leave me alone.

It half worked.

* * *

><p><strong>Random Chance<strong>

* * *

><p>In taijutsu class was when it happened. Usually, taijutsu was just a chore. I didn't struggle in the class, well, not exactly that. Years of living – or memories of living with Kakashi kind of did help in that regard. However, as the pieces fell, I had a horrible sense of balance. And that's probably how I got <em>her<em> involved in my personal mess.

Today was a sparring day and the matches were chosen based on our teacher's whim.

As I've said before, Itobi-sensei had it out for me, and my resolve on that only strengthened when he announced my sparring partner.

"Rin Nohara versus Katsumi Hatake."

I mean, really? Really? Could I not just enjoy whatever this life was? Without the drama?

Apparently not.

The both of us came to stand at the center of the sparring circle. With cutely flushed cheeks, Rin bowed, myself following her lead dumbly. I mean, what else was I to do? Run? I didn't _want_ to fight her. Heck, I'd rather not harm her at all. So that solves my question, right? I'm in hell. This is no heaven.

"I hope we have a pleasant fight," she said, her voice crisp and clear. Unwavering confidence showed in her pretty brown eyes. They met my own and I resisted flinching. I'm pretty sure I could beat her. I'd seen her fight others and most of them did not end pretty. But she did have quite the tolerance for pain. Which is something I did _not_ have.

"Likewise," I replied with shortly, huffing out a sigh as I got into my stance, one Kakashi had specifically trained me to use. He usually knew how to deal with my inept sense of balance. Rin also got into position as I came to feel resolve. Might as well get this over quickly, right?

It was her that was the first to attack, her left fist coming up, aiming for my open side. Having anticipated something like this, I easily managed to dodge it, wincing as I tripped slightly over my own toes. Sharp eyes caught on to it, and Rin's left foot swept out to knock me off my feet. I jumped, having grabbed onto her shoulders, I easily used my momentum to flip myself over her. My landing was a bit off but I bared the brunt of the pain that sent up my toes at having landed so harshly and hopped quickly bad.

"Woo! Go Rin!" I heard someone yell. "Kick the traitor's butt!" I narrowed my eyes, and Rin's own widened. I could see the questions in her eyes as she looked at me again, this time with renewed interest. With a frown, I realized that someone as unsocial as her couldn't have heard about Sakumo. If what I'd seen of Rin in class was of any indication, she was probably too involved in her studies to care.

However, there was still a match to be finished. With her distracted, I jumped forward, flashing forward just as Kakashi had taught me, and grabbed at her arm, aiming to spin her and make her land on her back. I probably should have just used that chance knock her unconscious by hitting a pressure point. I really should have.

Then things would have been so much different.

Instead, as I tried to pull her, I found that she was struggling (as most _sane_ people would do). Rin, with strength I didn't know she had, turned the tables by wrenching her hands away and at the same time, successfully dislocating my wrist.

Now, until then, I had never known so much pain.

Even when I died, it had been so quick, the pain never registered. However, this world, even when I shouldn't belong to it, allowed me to feel everything. I had gotten my answer with that. This was no heaven. This was hell.

And with a howl of pain, I dropped to the dirt, cradling my hand as tears gathered at the corners of my eyes. I tried to hold them back, I did. But really, that's a bit too much to ask for a girl unaccustomed to pain. The tears passed, but despite it all, when I bit my lip, I did manage to restrain the whimpering that wanted to present itself.

"I'm sorry!" Rin immediately yelled, kneeling besides me.

Upset and fairly certain she'd only make it worse, I moved away from her, a look of raw betrayal on my face. I had completely categorized her wrong. She wasn't physically weak, not in the slightest. She looked back at me horrified, eyes glued to my limp hand. It was even starting to turn a little blue and looked so… wrong.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, this time a whisper.

Now was the time that all the onlookers started to chime in, with gasps of, "How did Rin _do_ that?" And even with jokes directed at my expense, "Katsu? More like Makeru*."

"Stop," I told her as my eyes widened, "It's your fault he's going to be angry with me." I could only imagine what training regime he would put me through now that this has happened.

Rin looked blatantly confused, before trying again to come close to me, "Look, I can help. I've been studying medical ninjutsu."

My eyes narrowed at her, "I'm not that stupid. I know that if you happen to do it wrong, you'll end up doing more harm than good."

Rin faltered, nodding, "That's true but I have to help you somehow!" She sounded determined. "Honest, I didn't mean for that to happen, Hatake-san."

Itobi-sensei, finally did something then, after a few moments of laughing it up I bet, and came forward to check out my hand. I moved further back, knowing not to trust that ancient dinosaur. He looked slightly annoyed before completing some hand seals. Unexpectedly, a green glow enclosed his palm. "I'm only going to heal what I can. It will most likely still need to be wrapped up and bandaged but I should be able to put it back in place."

I debated my options, liking none of them, before finally holding out my strangely disfigured hand to him. His old weathered skin came to gently cusp my elbow, his green hand coming to touch me. It was honestly my first-hand experience with medical ninjutsu and let's just say that it was actually quite pleasant.

What wasn't, however, was the nearly agonizing pain of my wrist setting itself. But that only lasted a few moments anyway and soon all that was left was a dull ache of what had just occurred. Rin still looked on worriedly but I easily brushed off the pang it sent to my heart and stood up, brushing off my clothes with my uninjured hand. Then, with as much dignity I could muster, I spun on my heel and walked out of the circle.

I was only a tiny bit bummed about losing to Rin. Just a tiny bit.

But I really should've let Rin do something. That way, things could have gone back to normal.

Things didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Random Chance – End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EN:** I won't actually be leaving anymore end notes after this. I just wanted to thank whoever read this through and hope someone would leave a kind review. I'm not entirely certain how the system works but I'll reply! Other chapters won't be as short as this one. They'll be ranging from 4.5k to 5k on average.


End file.
